Free Bird (Book 1 of 3)
by MsTigerstarMassacre
Summary: After escaping an abusive and tormented relationship, Sophia 'Sophie' Blackwood returns to Charming, California and reunites with her long time childhood friend and president of Sons of Anarchy, Jax Teller, as their friendship grows into something more, her ex, Raphael Adams, who is Jax's long time rival, returns for her blood. Will Jax have enough to keep them both safe?
1. Story of My Life

_Story of My Life_

_Eight years I'm a warrior  
And I'm still here  
Fighting for the glory  
You don't know the half of it_

_Story of my life_  
_Poison the hero_  
_Back down to zero_  
_No consequence at all_  
_And it only lights my fire_  
_What doesn't kill me just makes me stronger_  
_I'd rather be free to fail_  
_And that's the story of my life_

_Waking up I have a headache  
And I'm running late  
My car won't start  
And my tags aren't up to date  
I can't decide if it's my destiny or just fate  
When will I get my break?  
Living in a wonderland  
Playing shoots and ladders  
Back to the beginning  
You don't know the half of it_

_Story of my life  
Poison the hero  
Back down to zero  
No consequence at all  
And it only lights my fire  
What doesn't kill me just makes me stronger  
I'd rather be free to fail  
And that's the story of my life_

~**Flashback~**

**I was finishing up packing up the last boxes for my move out of Charming to Phoenix, Arizona to live with my boyfriend, Raphael. I taped up the box and sighed, this is gonna be the hardest thing I ever had to do, move away from Charming. I met so many amazing people here. I met Jax, Chibs, Tig, Juice, Gemma... I paused as I thought of all the times of me spending at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. All the fun I had and the lessons I've learned. I've learned how to fix up a car and a motorcycle, and a lot of it was useful to my advantage. I then headed outside to put my stuff into the trunk of his car. My boyfriend, Raphael, was inside the car, waiting for me. I then heard the sounds of a Harley approach. I then paused to see that Jax had parked his bike and taken his helmet off. Raphael glared at Jax and Jax glared right back at him. I sighed softly, playing with the rings on my fingers after I closed the trunk of the car. **

**"Teller," Raphael's voice was filled with a bitter hatred. **

**"Adams." Jax retorted with the same amount of hatred and anger, his blue eyes slowly turning into flames. I sighed and gently pulled Jax away, who's hand was on the holster where his pistol was. Jax and Raphael always hated each other because Raphael used to bully him when we all went to school together. **

**"You're just lucky Sophie likes you or I would've had your head on a goddamn plate." Jax muttered. **

**"Jax," I whispered. Jax's eyes left their focus on Raphael and his evil smirk and turned to face me. "Be nice." **

**"I'll never be nice to that bastard." Jax told me and I groaned softly. I wasn't gonna argue with Jax, I knew better. I grew up with him long enough to know that pushing him was just like signing a deal with the devil. You don't cross that line unless you're stupid or if you wanna die. Jax then ignored Raphael. **

**"So, this is it, Sophie?" He said. I nodded, tears filling my eyes. Jax's one of my very best friends, he was always there for me and I loved him like a brother. When I lost my parents in that fatal car crash, Jax picked up all the broken pieces when others couldn't. I didn't want to leave Charming, but I had to go to Phoenix for a new slate in my life. **

**"Yeah," I cleared my already broken voice. "This is it." **

**Jax's blue eyes softened as I felt a tear fall down my face. He frowned and then he hugged me. His scent of cigarettes, grease and gasoline lingered all around me. **

**"Hey," Jax's voice was calm, soft and soothing. "We'll see each other again. Don't cry, Sophie." **

**"I know, Jax," I said. "I just hate telling people goodbye." **

**"This isn't goodbye forever, Sophie." Jax murmured. "This is goodbye for now."**

**I sniffled and nodded my head as Jax leaned in to kiss my forehead. I then heard the car door open and Jax whirled around, pistol drawn. Raphael raised his hands up in surrender. **

**"Get back in the car, Raphael or I'll shoot your goddamn brains out." Jax's voice turned from sweet and loving to dark and intense. **

**"Jax! Stop!" I butted in and Jax dropped his weapon as soon as Raphael got back into the car. I sighed in relief that Jax wasn't gonna shoot him today, it was only because I liked Raphael and I wanted this to work. **

**"Sorry, Sophie." Jax put his gun back in it's holster. I sighed and I went to get the last box and put it in the trunk. Jax watched me and then he death glared at Raphael. I closed the trunk of the car. **

**"Wait." Jax told me. I met his eyes for a second. "I have something for you before you leave. Close your eyes and open your hand." **

**I giggled softly and did so, I then felt metal touch my palm and then his hand curled my fingers. I opened my eyes and hand, inside my palm was Jax's bullet necklace. Jax had a gold bullet on a silver dog tag chain that he always wore. I gasped softly as my fingers ran across the warm metal of the bullet, because it had been close to his skin. **

**"Jax." I whispered. "Your bullet?" **

**"I want you to have it, Sophia. You deserve it more than me." He told me. "This way, a piece of me will always be with you." **

**"I-I don't even know what to say." I replied. "Jax, thank you."**

**Jax gave me one of his typical sweet smiles and he gave me another hug before I put the necklace on. The bullet lay against my leopard print crop top and I slipped it in my shirt, close to my heart. **

**"Don't forget to come by the clubhouse and visit if you're ever back in Charming, Sophie." Jax said. **

**"Of course. Give Gemma a hug for me and tell her I'll see her soon." I opened up the door and got inside the car. Jax turned toward his bike and he got on, strapped his helmet on and drove off after kicking up the kickstand. I just looked at Raphael with a smile, which he returned and then we took off on the long drive to Phoenix, Arizona.**

I woke up in my bed, tears filling up my eyes, I sat up in bed by myself, my hand clutched so tightly around Jax's bullet necklace that it made a mark on my flesh. I really missed my best friend. Especially right now. And couldn't help but wonder if Jax had finally gotten what he wanted, and that was to become President of Samcro. I sighed and got out of bed and headed out to smoke, I didn't usually smoke, but when I did, it was because I was missing everybody in Charming. I lifted up the bullet pendant and brought it to my lips.

"I miss you, Jax." I whispered. "Wherever you are, if you're home or on a run, I want you to know that, Jax. Hell, I miss all of SAMCRO."

I know that that alone couldn't help my loneliness and how thick it was, it was almost like a cape wrapped around my body. I ran my fingers through my light brown hair and pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Sophia!" I heard Raphael's voice and I groaned in annoyance. Since I left Charming, SAMCRO and Jax, I've basically turned from the perfect girlfriend for Raphael to his fucking puppet. I put the bullet back in my shirt. "Sophia!"

"What, Raphael?!" I said, anger filling my voice.

"I need you." I then cringed at those words, he'd probably wanted to use me for sex again. He's gone from lover to psychotic. I then knew why he moved me to Arizona, so that Jax wouldn't kill him if he found out that he abused me and used me.

"Do it yourself!" I retorted, but then my hands bound my mouth. I might have pissed him off. I then heard bottles break and heard his footsteps approach me. I then whimpered as he placed the broken glass against my throat, the glass touching my flesh.

"You will do what I say or I will kill you, bitch." Raphael's voice threatened. "Or, how about your little biker boy."

"You- Jax has nothing to do with this!" I screamed. "You wouldn't even have the balls to hurt him. He'd kill you straight out the gate if I told him what you do to me!"

And that's when the first blow was struck. He kept hitting me and hitting me as it all went black. I had to find a way to get out of here and fast. When I came around, I decided to make my escape. I began to pack all my clothes into a duffel bag and I took one last look in the mirror, I had a black eye and dried blood had stained my leopard top that I wore to bed. I went into my closet, I changed into a black leather crop top, leopard print leggings, and combat boots. I then snuck out the door as I saw Raphael, in bed, passed out with bottles of vodka beside him. I had to get out of here, so I left a note to Raphael telling him that we were over and that I've decided to move on without him. I couldn't deal with this any longer. I headed into the garage, hopped onto my bike, a black Ducati. I started up the bike, opened the door and backed out. As the door closed, I drove out. I began taking the route back to the one place that gave me peace. Charming, California. As the sign of Charming passed by, I felt the pressure fall off my shoulders. The light of dawn was just passing me in the distance. I took the directions I knew by heart to the clubhouse. As I pulled up to the parking lot, I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed it out of my leggings' pocket, saw it was Raphael and ignored it. I didn't want to hear from him again.

I paused, got off my bike and leaned against it, waiting for the others to show up. I was just grateful to be back in the one place I could feel safe at. I took my knife and cleaned out under my cherry red nails. I then heard a car pull up and I turned around to see that it was Gemma, Jax's mom. Gemma got out of the car and she had a look of what looked like shock to me.

"Sophie? Is that you?" She asked. I chuckled softly, and put my knife back in my Ducati's bag.

"The one and only." I said. Gemma greeted me with a huge hug. I hugged her back, of course.

"It's so good to see you, sweetheart." She told me. "Jax is gonna be so happy to see you, Sophie."

"Likewise," I replied. "How's everyone?"

"We're all good," Gemma explained. "Alive, for once. We're still having more problems, but you wouldn't be surprised."

"No, I wouldn't." I chuckled. Gemma invited me inside and I followed her. I took a deep breath of relief as I stepped inside. The club was the same way I remembered before I left Charming. I missed this place, tears filled my eyes as I thought about all the memories I had in this place, all the good and bad.

"Why don't you go wait in Jax's dorm? He'll be here anytime now." Gemma said, knocking me back to my reality. "He'll be so surprised to see you."

"Allright. Thanks, Gemma." I went back to Jax's dorm, his room was actually clean for once. I chuckled and I sat cross legged on his bed. I played with the bullet pendant. I heard the main door open and I heard Jax's voice as he talked to Gemma. I took a deep breath.

"Why don't go to your dorm first? I left a surprise for you." Gemma told Jax.

"Oh, no. What'd you do, Ma?" Jax told her.

"Just go. I think you might like it." She said. I laughed a little. I heard Jax's footsteps approach his dorm and my breath caught in my throat. The door opened and Jax walked in. As soon as he lay eyes on me, a huge grin came across his face.

"Surprise!" I giggled, getting off the bed so that I could hug him. Jax chuckled and hugged me back.

"Sophie. It's so good to see you, darling." He said, squeezing me tightly.

"Likewise, Jax." I smiled brightly. "I missed you all so much."

"Well, I missed you the most, darlin'."

"Aw. You're sweet." I told him, I then took a glance at his cut and I saw that he had the 'President' patch on there. I had to try to not drop my jaw to the floor. He became president of the club. "You're President? Congratulations, Jax."

"Thanks, Sophie." His smile was the same as I always remembered, sweet.

"So, what brings you back to Charming?" He asked. I gulped softly. I knew he would ask me that question. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I was silent for a moment before speaking and gathering my courage to talk.

"Me and Raphael broke up," I explained.

"Sophia. You're lying. Tell me what really happened," Jax's tone got more serious and I just gasped. Jax had knew me enough to know when I was straight up lying or telling the truth.

"Allright, fine," I added. "I left him, Jax. After we moved to Phoenix, he turned into a fullblown psycho. He abused me and he used me for sex and he made his fucking puppet. That's all."

"He did what?! I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'll rip his fucking throat out!" Rage filled his voice and it made me whimper in fear because it reminded me of when Raphael threatened me.

"Jax," I whimpered. Hearing my whimpers, he stopped and he hugged me to him. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. I began to cry and buried my head into his cut covered shoulder.

"Hey. Sophie," He whispered. "It's okay. I will make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you. I'll keep you under our protection. This way, you'll be safe."

I calmed down a moment later and I leaned up to kiss Jax on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jax." I sniffled. "You're the best."

"That's what friends are for, darlin'." Jax laughed. "Now, go get ready for your shift."

I nodded and grabbed my duffel bag, I headed for the washroom and changed into a black leather shirt, vintage jean shorts, fishnets and my heeled booties. What can I say? I'm a gypsy and proud of it. I put on a SAMCRO cap on my head and braided my hair and put in huge golden hoop earrings. I headed out of the washroom and stood behind the bar with Gemma. I took a deep breath and began my shift at the bar. It felt so good to be home in Charming.

(Song: 'Story of My Life' by Automatic Loveletter. I hope you Little Black Hearts liked this intro into the life of Jax and Sophia, this is my first SOA fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! Keep following me and favoriting this story and if you have any questions about the saga, let me know and I will hit you up ASAP! Until Chapter 2, I am Tigerstar Massacre and I will see you all soon! Love you all! Never Give In! Oh, one more thing, as every author would know, a saga wouldn't be complete without a playlist, so if you have some songs that you want me to add that reminds you of Jax and Sophia, let me know! Hit me up!)


	2. Smoke And Mirrors

_Smoke And Mirrors_

_Lost in love you are  
Out of touch so far  
An illusion  
It's all just smoke and mirrors  
Always chasing scars  
Never gets you far  
An illusion  
It's all just smoke and mirrors_

_I hear it in her voice, she's stalling_  
_"You were just another man"_  
_Your claims of love are falling_  
_Now it's clear you can't win_

_Wake up wake up wake up  
Heart's pounding  
Praying for romance  
Wake up wake up wake up  
It's sounding  
Time to try again_

_Lost in love you are_  
_Out of touch so far_  
_An illusion_  
_It's all just smoke and mirrors_  
_Always chasing scars_  
_Never gets you far_  
_An illusion_  
_It's all just smoke and mirrors_

_I'd rather be alone_  
_Than put you on a throne_  
_And lose my faith in smoke and mirrors_

I had awoken from another round of peaceful sleep. I felt at peace because I didn't have Raphael breathing down my throat and his threats to kill me or even Jax. I took a deep breath as I went to shower. I moved all the way back to my parents' house, they left me this house in their will after they died in that car crash to give me a place to stay in case I ever got myself into trouble. The house about thirty minutes away from Charming, not too far away. I put my hair into a ponytail after showering and stared at myself in the mirror, icy blue eyes staring back at me, and my silver nose ring on my right nose glistened in the light. I covered my healing black eye with some black eyeshadow, and I went light on the light pink lipstick. I went into my closet and went through my Gypsy clothes until I found an outfit that was suitable for the day. I slipped on a black tubetop with floral designs, a pair of red leopard leggings and a pair of boots, my old black cowboy boots. I put in large silver cross earrings in my ears and I was ready for the day. Jax and the guys came by the house last night to help me set up everything and help me unpack. Which was super nice of them. After I made myself something decent to bite on for breakfast, I headed into the garage, opened the door behind me, hopped onto my black Ducati and started it's engine. Backing out and the door closed, I drove in the direction of the clubhouse. I arrived about ten to twenty minutes later to hear Jax's voice yelling. I parked my bike and listened. It felt wrong of me to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. It sounded like he was arguing with someone, and I was right. It was Tara. I groaned in annoyance. What the hell does she want? I crossed my arms and tapped my boot on the ground. It seemed like Tara was begging him and pleading him for something. I turned my ears away from her so that I wouldn't hear anymore. Jax and Tara were divorced. He told me that Tara was the one for him until it all went upside down on it's head and she got sick and tired of the club life. They have two kids, Abel and Thomas. I never really liked Tara. She and I didn't get along, because she's a self centered bitch. I then saw Tara head to her car in tears, which I assumed was her act. She then had a wicked grin on her face which made me scoff in annoyance. I sighed before even considering going into the garage to talk to Jax.

"Hey, Gypsy Girl!" I looked up and I saw Chibs and Tig approaching me. I rolled my eyes. They called me Gypsy Girl to piss me off because of my Gypsy image.

"Hi, boys." I replied. "What was that all about?"

"Tara told Jax that she got full custody of the kids," Tig told me.

"Are you dead serious? Wow. Once a bitch, always a bitch." I said. Tig chuckled and Chibs smiled. Tara should be grateful I didn't step in and bitch at her and slap the ever living bitter taste out of her fucking mouth.

I heard Jax cursing and throwing stuff in his garage. I couldn't imagine his pain and what he was feeling at all. It hurt me to see him hurting. I tapped my hand on the seat of my bike.

"I can't imagine what he's going through," My voice came into a murmur. "Poor Jax. I know he loves his family and now that he can't see them, it's gotta tear him apart."

I then saw Jax come out, his eyes were blue flames and he looked absolutely livid. He sat in a chair, his face in his hands. I felt bad for him and I couldn't help but walk over.

"Be careful, Gypsy Girl," Chibs told me. I nodded and then I sat in the chair beside him.

"Jax?" I murmured. Jax's head lifted up from his hands and his eyes were filling with tears. I've never seen Jax in tears since we were kids. I could feel his heartache.

"What?" His voice had a deep spark of anger. I jumped and put my hands up in surrender.

"Easy, Jax. It's just me." I told him. He then looked at me and calmed down. I took a breath in relief.

"Sorry, Sophie." He replied. "It's just-"

"Tara. I know. I heard when I pulled up." I said. "I'm sorry, Jax. I can't imagine what you're dealing with right now."

"I'll never see those kids again," Jax ran his fingers through his hair. "Goddammit! Fuck!"

"Hey," I put my hand on his arm, trying my best to reassure him. "Jax. You might not see them, but you can still be part of their lives. You can send them stuff. Letters, whatever. That'll show them that you still care and that you love them."

Jax then began to calm down and he sighed. He knew that I was right and he could breathe because I was with him and around him.

"Listen to me, Jax." I said, my voice turning soft and soothing. "You're such a good father to those kids. Don't give up on them just yet."

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "I'm so glad you're back, Sophie. You keep me sane when others can't."

"Aw. Well, I'm glad to be home again." I added. "Plus, the guys miss their Gypsy Girl."

"Yes, we do!" Chibs yelled, making me and Jax laugh. I smiled brightly and I gave Jax a hug and he kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jax?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for always being there for me, Soph." He smiled and I nodded my head.

"Anytime. That's what friends are for, right?" I chuckled, quoting him. "Girl's just lucky I didn't stick my boot up her ass for doing this to you."

"I don't think she would be afraid of a Gypsy Girl," Jax told me. I crossed my arms and raised a brow.

"Really? Jax, you know how many fights I got into to save your ass from those bastards who picked on you when we were kids." I played with the rings on my fingers. "So, she wouldn't stand a chance against me."

That was true, whenever someone picked on Jax when we were kids, I would defend him, kids made fun of him for being different, and for being born into a motorcycle club and all that shit.

"Allright. You're right." Jax then got a mischievous grin on his face and I got scared. Uh-oh. What's gonna do now? I thought. "But there's one thing you should know. Be careful."

"Be careful for what?"

"This." He got up and pushed my chair over, nearly making me land in a pool of oil. I gasped and my hand braced my landing and a playful angry face came across my face as Jax began to burst out laughing.

"You're dead, Teller." I got up and then Jax took off, giggling like a little kid as Chibs and Tig watched us with a weird look before shaking their heads, laughing.

"Try and catch me, Blackwood!" Jax's voice came out in a sing-song tone.

"Jax! Be careful! You know about karma, it's a bitch! And that bitch is our Gypsy Girl!" Chibs shouted. I then caught up to Jax's stride and I shoved him to the ground and he laughed. I giggled and crossed my arms, wiping my hand that was covered in oil on my black tubetop.

"Allright. You win." He extended his hand to me. "Truce?"

"Truce." I took his hand and helped him up. Jax then pulled me into a hug and I smiled, hugging him and smelling his scent that I knew too well. Gemma popped her head out of the clubhouse door, and as she saw me and Jax, she rolled her eyes and closed the door. I let him go and as I turned to head back to the clubhouse, Jax grabbed my wrist.

"Sophie? Why don't you stay in the garage with me?" He asked. "I could sure use your company after a shitty day like this."

I thought about it for a second, it seemed like a good idea but I had to talk to Gemma first before I could do anything.

"What about Gemma?" I said.

"I'll deal with her. Please?" He began to give me his puppy eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"Allright, fine. But you're gonna have to re-teach me how to fix cars and bikes." I told him. "I haven't done that in a while."

"Deal."

I giggled and headed back in the direction of the garage to help Jax with cars and bikes that came in for the day. I had nothing to worry about, I was back in the town I loved and I didn't have to hide from Raphael. Because he wouldn't find me here and even if he did find me, Jax would slaughter him for what he did to me. Hurting me. I pulled out Jax's gold bullet pendent from under my shirt. A smile came across Jax's face as he saw the bullet laying against my chest.

"I can't believe you kept it for so long," Jax wiped his hands clean of oil and gasoline, he then took the bullet in his hand and stroked the now warm metal.

"I wear it everyday," I said. "To keep you close to me. When I have a nightmare, I would squeeze this bullet and imagine that you were with me."

"Well, you're back home and I'm here now." He said, running a finger down my cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, Jax." I sat back in the chair, crossing my legs. Another day of peace and quiet had passed by, Jax and I worked on about quite a few cars and had a lot of laughs and fun. It seemed like the chunk of my heart that I lost when I left Charming was back and that piece was Jax.

(Song: 'Smoke And Mirrors' by Black Veil Brides. I hope you all enjoyed it! Y'all know what to do! Keep following, reviewing and favoriting! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, because I was focusing on Jax and Sophia's reunion, but the drama gets better when we get further! And Raphael? He'll be back, allright. I will have more after Sons of Anarchy tonight! Happy Sons of Anarchy Tuesday! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)


	3. Drown In You

_Drown In You_

_Lay it down and lose it all  
It's taken me so far beyond the point of no return  
Gave all that I had  
When hope is gone_

_Is this real?  
Or is it just another crazy dream?  
Someday soon will fade away  
Feels just like I'm under water and can barely breathe  
Dying in the bed that I have made_

_I don't wanna drown in you_  
_I'm sinking, then I'm torn in two_  
_So when you see me come up for air_  
_Don't try to hold me down, just save me now_  
_Don't let me drown in you_  
_(Don't let me drown in you)_

_City pulls me in closer than I've ever been_  
_There ain't no way I can escape_  
_Without a doubt you know that I would tread the deepest end_  
_Thousand years forever in a day_  
_But I don't wanna drown in you_  
_I'm sinking, then I'm torn in two_  
_So when you see me come up for air_  
_Don't try to hold me down, just save me now_  
_(Just save me now)_  
_Don't let me drown in you_

_Did I bring this to myself?  
Can I get out alive?  
Yeah, I've given you the best of me  
Now you want the rest of me  
What's it gonna take to survive?_

_There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn_

I headed home from another day of working at the clubhouse, I pulled up to my driveway and got off my bike, not even bothering to put it in the garage because I was so exhausted as I headed up the steps and I saw there was a note taped on the front door. I paused, looking around before I went to grab the letter off my door. I had no idea where these letters were coming from and I got scared. I opened the letter:

_Dear Sophia, _

_Hello, my love. You really thought that you could run away from me? Do you really think I would be played as a fool? Well, you're wrong. I am back here in Charming and I suggest you and your little biker gang family be careful because I'm gonna finish what I started, and I will get you back, rather you fucking like it or not, honey. There's nothing that the 'Pres' or the SAMCRO can do about it. This time, there will be blood spilled and it will be yours or your little biker boy's. Farewell, Sophie. _

_Raphael_

I gasped and I quickly headed inside. He found me. Raphael found me. I closed the door and slid against the door, tears brimming my eyes. This could not be happening. I pulled my knees to my chest and I cried and cried. I then got up and went to dispose the letter away. I had to tell Jax about this. I then grabbed my phone and called Jax. I told him to come over because it was very important. I went over to my trash can and dug up the letters that Raphael had been sending me, with all the threats of killing me and Jax. I lay them on the counter so that when Jax came by, he would see them. I wiped my eyes and stood up as I heard the sound of a Harley pulling up in my driveway. I then heard Jax come inside my house and I just sat up on the counter, my knees against my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and I saw Jax's simple smile turn serious.

"Sophie? What's going on?" I had nothing to say, so I just gestured to the letters on my counter next to me. Jax walked over and he picked up the letters in his hand and he read them and I saw a flash of a bloodthirsty rage come over Jax. He growled and punched the counter, making his knuckles bloody. I whimpered and began to cry again.

Jax looked at me, his eyes were sapphire flames and he began to pace back and forth, running his hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was sending these goddamn letters to you?" Jax asked.

"Because I thought it was going to be a one time thing. I didn't think he was going to do it again," I sniffled. Jax threw the letters down on the counter and then he gathered me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"I'm so scared, Jax." I sobbed. "I'm so scared that he's gonna find me and hurt me."

"Sophie," Jax told me. "You're under SAMCRO's protection. You're safe. He won't hurt you. I'll slaughter him if he tries anything."

I knew that he was trying to reassure me, but in that moment I was just too terrified to feel that way. All I knew was that he had found my location and he wasn't gonna stop until my blood or Jax's was going to be spilled. I buried my face in my hands because I couldn't believe that this was happening to me.

"Don't you see, Jax? He's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants," I looked up at him and wiped my tears away. "I've been around him long enough to know."

"We'll make him stop." Jax replied. "I'm not letting that asshole lay a finger on you, Sophie. Ever."

I nodded my head. I had nothing to worry about, as long as I was under SAMCRO's protection and that Jax was here. I began to calm down and I leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jax." I told him.

"Anything for you, Sophie." Jax responded. "You saved me before and now I'll return the favor. I'll make sure to get the guys to find the whereabouts of his location. Until then, you stay safe."

"Thank you." I said.

"I'll keep watch tonight with the guys in case he tries anything." Jax added. "Go on, Sophie. Get some sleep. You look exhausted. If you need me, just holler."

I nodded and jumped off the counter and Jax folded the letters and placed them inside the pocket of his cut. I headed upstairs to my room and I went to change into my nightclothes, my Leopard crop top and my black sweats, I put Jax's bullet inside my top after giving it a couple squeezes in my hand. I sighed and braided my hair and went to bed as I heard Harleys pull up. I felt relieved as I went to bed that night. I didn't need to worry. If Raphael showed up, Jax and the guys would have his head on a plate.

When I awoke around the middle of the night, I saw a hooded figure and I saw that it was Raphael.

"Hello, my love." He said, with a twisted smile on his face.

I gasped before he covered my mouth and brought a knife to my throat.

"Make one noise and I will kill you, bitch." Raphael said, coldly, making me shake my head yes. I had no idea how he would've gotten in. I then was bounded with ropes around my wrists and ankles and I then screamed.

"Jax!" I screamed. "Jax!"

I then heard the door open and Jax's footsteps as Raphael carried me out of the window. I screamed and wriggled, trying to get free, but my wrists were bound.

"Sophia!" Jax came into my room and he looked out the window. "Shit! Sophia!"

"Let me go! Jax! Do something!"

Jax ran outside and he began firing his pistol at the van that I got thrown into, trying to pop the tires and then I got gagged with a rag full of chloroform. I passed out and it all went black. I heard it swerve as Jax fired his gun.

When I came around, I was bound to a chair, my wrists and ankles were tied to a chair by tape. Raphael paced back and forth in front of me, smiling with an evil look in his eyes. I was gagged by a towel.

"Hey, baby." Raphael said. "Long time, no see."

I began to scream, even though it's muffled and Raphael laughed sinisterly.

"What's that, hun?" He taunted. "I can't hear you."

I then stayed quiet until he took it off of me and I finally took that chance to speak.

"Just wait until Jax finds you," I told him. "You'll be slaughtered."

He laughed again, his eyes full of cold hatred as he stood in front of me.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," He taunted. "Like your little biker boy will do anything to me. He doesn't scare me."

I flipped him off and he slapped me hard in the face, making me taste blood in my mouth. I didn't cry, I just hid it all under a blank face. I wasn't gonna let him win. Not yet.

I then spat blood in his face and that pushed him over the edge, he then began to beat me and torture me. I then heard the sounds of Harleys pulling up to the warehouse where I was and I knew that Jax had found me.

"Lock the door," Raphael told one of the thugs, but then Jax, Chibs, Tig and Juice barge in, guns loaded. I then breathed a huge sigh of relief as Chibs and Tig began to beat the thugs. Raphael then grabbed a knife out of his back pocket, yanked me up and had the blade near my throat.

"I'll slice her," Raphael's dark voice taunted until I heard Juice's gun cocked and pointed at the back of Raphael's head.

"Drop the knife and let Sophia go or I will shoot your brains out," Juice's voice came out in a dark whisper. Raphael dropped the knife and he dropped me to the floor. Jax then helped me up, he cut me free and pulled me into his side.

"I dropped her," Raphael raised his hands up in surrender. I began to cry as Jax hugged me close to him.

"Let me just get one thing straight," Jax said. "If I ever see you in this town or around Sophie again, Let's just say, the next time won't be so pretty. Be grateful I'm letting you off without you getting killed, Adams."

"Be grateful?" Raphael snorted. "Yeah, right, Teller."

Jax then punched Raphael in the face, knocking him to the floor. Jax then turned to me and he helped me outside and had Chibs and Tig shut the door. I continued crying into Jax's shoulder.

"Hey." Jax whispered. "It's okay, Sophie. I got you. Sh."

"I was so scared that you guys weren't gonna make it," I sniffled. "I was so scared that he was gonna kill me."

"It's okay. It's okay, darling." Jax stroked my hair. "You'll be okay, Sophie. You're safe now."

"Just-Just take me home, Jax." I sniffled. He nodded and he handed me his helmet and helped me get on his bike, I wrapped my arms around his waist, as if I can't let him go. I wouldn't let him go. After something like this, I needed Jax by my side. Tears fell down my face the whole ride and I pressed my face to the back of Jax's cut and smelt his scent of grease, gasoline and cigarettes. Somehow, that comforted me. I was haunted and I could never look at a person the same way again. Jax pulled up to my driveway and he stopped his bike. I got off his bike and as Jax and I headed up my driveway, as if he could still feel my agony somehow, he pulled me into another hug.

"It's gonna be okay," Jax murmured. "Everything'll be just fine, darling."

I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead and he let me go.

"I'm gonna head back to the clubhouse," Jax told me. "Juice and Tig are gonna stay here and keep an eye on you in case he does anything else."

"Okay," I wiped my eyes again, as Jax turned back to his bike. "Jax?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thank you." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving my ass."

He chuckled and hugged me again.

"Anytime." He then got onto his bike then started it and drove off.

(Song: 'Drown Into You' by Daughtry. Y'all know what to do! Keep following, favoriting and reviewing! So, what'd you guys think of the episode this week? It was pretty rad. To answer some of your questions, where I came up with Sophie's Gypsy style, is from Juliet Simms of Automatic Loveletter. If you know who Juliet is, you know who exactly I'm talking about. Juliet also is the runner up from The Voice. She's a huge idol of mine, so why not portray her image in this story? Anyways, thanks for the support. Y'all are amazing! Keep it kickass! :) The romance is just around the corner! Enjoy! Stay Reckless, I love you Black Hearts! Never Give In! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)


	4. Desolation Row

_Desolation Row_

_They're selling postcards of the hanging  
They're painting the passports brown  
The beauty parlor is filled with sailors  
The circus is in town  
Here comes the blind commissioner  
They've got him in a trance  
One hand is tied to the tight-rope walker  
The other is in his pants  
And the riot squad they're restless  
They need somewhere to go  
As Lady and I look out tonight  
From Desolation Row_

_Cinderella, she seems so easy  
"It takes one to know one," she smiles  
And puts her hands in her back pockets  
Bette Davis style  
And in comes Romeo, he's moaning  
"You belong to me, I believe"  
And someone says,"You're in the wrong place, my friend  
You better leave"  
And the only sound that's left  
After the ambulances go  
Is Cinderella sweeping up  
On Desolation Row_

_Now at midnight all the agents_

_And the superhuman crew_

_Come out and round up everyone  
That knows more than they do  
Then they bring them to the factory  
Where the heart-attack machine  
Is strapped across their shoulders  
And then the kerosene  
Is brought down from the castles  
By insurance men who go  
Check to see that nobody is escaping  
To Desolation Row_

_Right now I can't read too good  
Don't send me no more letters no  
Not unless you mail them  
From Desolation Row_

**I was inside either a dark alley or a dark place, because I couldn't see in front of me or behind me and I began to panic. I had tape bound on my wrists and ankles and it seemed like I was bound to a chair. I then saw a hooded figure and I knew all too well who it was. Raphael. I screamed and he slapped me hard in the face. I tasted blood in my mouth and I coughed on my own blood. **

**"Since you won't obey and come back to me," Raphael's voice was cold and remorseless. "I'm gonna take out who you love first and then destroy SAMCRO." **

**"No, Raphael! I won't let you kill my family!" I screamed. "I'd rather die than let you kill them!" **

**Raphael laughed coldly and then he grabbed me by my hair, making my eyes meet his. **

**"Then, you'll do what I want?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." **

**He then began to do the one thing I loathed and hated, that was raping me. **

I gasped and woke up in bed, tears filling my eyes and I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and crying. This was the third nightmare this week since Jax and the guys saved me from Raphael and his failed attempt of kidnapping me and it was tearing me apart, mentally. Gemma gave me the week off so that I could breathe and recover. There were bruises and cuts that lined my body, just minor injuries, nothing serious. I sniffled, I reached inside of my shirt and grabbed Jax's golden bullet pendant out of my shirt. I gave it a hard squeeze and took a deep breath. I kept having these nightmares and I've been so paranoid that I'm even scared to head outside. The cuts were healing and the bruises were too, they weren't black and blue, more yellowish in color. I changed into a black tank top with a silver cross on it, a pair of black leggings with silver roses and my cowboy boots. I pulled my bed hair into a ponytail and sighed. It was just a phase. It'll go away. I thought. Raphael is gone now. You have nothing to worry about, Sophia. I was tougher and stronger than this. That was because of me being around Jax and the guys. They helped me toughen up and be strong. I couldn't let myself get weak over something like this. I slipped the bullet back under my shirt and headed outside to breathe. I saw that Happy and Juice were on watch outside, in case Raphael showed up. I then saw another letter on my door. I quickly grabbed it without them seeing it and stuffed it into my pocket of my leggings without them seeing. I then headed back inside to read the letter.

_Sophia,_

_Since you refused to obey and come back to me, I will get my revenge. Starting with the SAMCRO clubhouse. I have plans to destroy the clubhouse and I have all the explosives set in place, waiting for the right moment. You and your biker boy have left me no choice. And I'm not leaving Charming until you come back to me. And I will eliminate SAMCRO once and for all. _

_Raphael_

I knew that he was bluffing. He wouldn't actually destroy the clubhouse. I scoffed and then threw the note into the trash after ripping it up. If he really did destroy the clubhouse or attempt to, Jax would kill him. He would. He told Raphael that if he'd showed his face in Charming again, he'd kill him. So, I find that hard to believe. I then headed back inside to get some rest and let my sore muscles heal. I then heard my phone ring around at least an hour later. I groaned and reached for the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sophie?" It was Jax. He had some kind of a panic sound in his voice, it made me sit up.

"Jax? What's going on?" I asked.

"You need to come down here, Sophie. The clubhouse exploded," Jax told me. I froze. It actually exploded? Oh, shit. Raphael wasn't kidding. I thought.

"Allright, Jax. I'll be there in 20." I hung up the phone, I changed into a white SAMCRO tanktop and leopard leggings and kept my cowboy boots on, I braided my hair and I hopped onto my bike and headed out, I saw that Juice and Happy had already left for the clubhouse as well. I drove to the clubhouse and the sight in front of my eyes tore my heart in two. The clubhouse that I had so many good memories in was now nothing more than burnt remains. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away. I couldn't believe Raphael. He tore away my home away from home. I just couldn't believe it. I parked my bike and hopped off, looking for Jax. Jax was behind the yellow tape, talking to the cops about the explosion. I waited for him to finish.

"So, how did this happen?" I asked as Jax approached me.

"Apparently someone smuggled C4 in a keg and that's what caused the explosion." Jax told me.

"Jesus Christ," I gasped softly, biting down on my cherry red nails without chipping the polish. I began to pace back and forth. I knew that Raphael did this, but how was I supposed to tell Jax? I played with the rings on my fingers after stopping.

"Sophie," Jax said. "Darling, do you know something about this?"

"Not just how it happened, but I know who did it." I said, looking at him. Jax's eyes widened and he came closer to me.

"Who did it, Sophie?" He murmured.

"R-Raphael did it." I told him. "He sent me a letter saying he was going to do this, I thought he was bluffing-"

Jax then got pissed and he growled softly and cursed at the wind. He was livid. I whimpered and slowly backed away because seeing him like that reminded me of Raphael.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible, but I knew he was about to break.

"Because I thought he was bluffing! I didn't think he would really do this!" I began to get mad, but then I realized that getting mad wasn't gonna solve anything, so I calmed down. "Jax. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really am."

Jax began to stop pacing and then he just pulled me into a hug and he kissed my forehead.

"I know you're sorry, darling." He said, patting my back. "It's okay. I forgive you."

I nodded against his chest before he let me go. Wherever Raphael was now, he'd better be prepared for war, because he just asked for it. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, getting into a war with SAMCRO. It's like making a deal with Lucifer for that matter. A bad idea in general.

"I can't believe he did this," I said, trying to keep my voice from not breaking as Jax and I walked through the remains of the clubhouse. Tears filled my eyes as Jax found the remains of a chair for him to sit on. I stood there, crossing my legs beside him.

"He asked for war. He's gonna get war." Jax replied, running his fingers through his hair.

I then saw the gavel that Jax used for his meetings with the guys on the floor. I knelt down and picked it up, walked over to him and handed it over to him.

"You'll be victorious, Jax. I know that for a fact." I patted his shoulder. "No one can stop SAMCRO. Especially with you as their leader, Jax."

Jax looked at me and he smiled softly.

"Thanks, Sophie." He told me.

"Besides, it's time we all rise from our ashes." I added. "And become stronger."

He nodded and stood up, putting the gavel on the chair.

"You have a point." Jax sighed. "I need to find a way to get the club away from guns and figure out another route to put our investments into."

"You'll find it, Jax." I replied. "I have faith in you."

He smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. I then just took one last look at the the remains of the clubhouse, and we both walked out together. It made me wonder where they're gonna have their next clubhouse to be.

"What are you gonna do now that this is gone?" I asked.

"There's a new clubhouse down in Stockton," Jax told me. "We'll just move our location there until we can get this place rebuilt. I'll give you the location in the morning."

I nodded my head and it actually made me feel better, maybe if I worked in Stockton, Raphael wouldn't be able to find my working location. Maybe, just maybe I can breathe for once and get over him again.

(Song: 'Desolation Row' by My Chemical Romance. I hope you all enjoy! Y'all know what to do, favorite, review and follow for more of Jax and Sophia! Thanks for the love and support. I will have more after the next episode of Sons of Anarchy tomorrow! Love you all! Never Give In! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)


	5. Only You

_Only You _

_Oh boy, have you seen my head?  
I've lost my mind til I forget  
And oh boy, have you seen my heart?  
It's beating so loud, I'm falling apart, and_

_Only you can bring me back to life_  
_Only you can pull me into right_  
_Tell me when I can breathe again_

_Oh boy, have you seen my hands?_  
_I can't hold on, I don't understand why_  
_Dear boy, have you seen my soul?_  
_It's under the ground, I'm out of control_

_Only you can bring me back to life_  
_Only you can pull me into right_  
_Tell me when I can breathe again_

_Say you love me, too  
Say you love me, too  
Say you love me, too_

_Say you love me, too  
Say you love me, too  
Say you love me, too  
Say you love me, too_

_Too_

_Only you can bring me back to life_  
_Only you can pull me into right_  
_Tell me when I can breathe again_

_I will arise_

I parked my bike beside Jax's outside the new clubhouse, apparently Jax and the boys' new place was now an ice cream and candy shop. I took one good look and raised an eyebrow. This was gonna be interesting. I would never imagine a ice cream shop run by not just bikers, but SAMCRO. Really? I thought. I then began to get a major sweet tooth for some of the candy that I saw stashed in the plastic jars. I wore a red gypsy top and black leggings with white roses, and my high heeled black leather boots. My heels clicked as I headed inside. I then saw Jax, he was leaning on the wall opposite the counter. I sat on one of the black bar stools and crossed my legs on the counter. I have to give it to Jax, I actually liked this place. It would be perfect as as back up location if they put all the work into it. The boys were at work on remodeling the place.

"Really, Jax?" I said. "An ice cream and candy shop? Really? Really?"

Jax laughed and he rolled his eyes at my response. I ended up giggling with him, I thought that the ice cream shop was cute, honestly. As long as they don't scare off anyone, we could make do with this place.

"Come on, Sophie." Jax told me. "It's just for now until we can get the old place rebuilt."

I playfully glared at him and then sat up in the stool, crossing my arms. I guess it would be allright, for now until the old clubhouse gets built.

"Okay, but we better have dibs on some of this stuff." I said, taking a piece of red licorice out of one of the jars and bit down on half of it. Jax chuckled.

"Of course," Jax replied. "Besides, Chibs and Tig have been craving some sort of candy for a while anyways."

"Phew." I ate the last piece of the licorice. "At least I'm not the only one."

"Come on, darling." Jax said. "I'll show you the rest of the place."

I nodded and followed Jax around the place, the new church (the room where Jax and the boys have their meetings), the dorms for not just him but for the rest of the boys, the washroom and everything. It was a nice place. I then just sat outside with Jax, and took a deep breath and let it go. At least I knew that Raphael wouldn't be able to find me now since SAMCRO had moved to a new location. Maybe I can finally move on from this and forget that my horrible past happened.

"How are you holding up, darling?" Jax asked, snapping me back to reality. Honestly, since the day Jax had saved me from Raphael's wrath, I've been worse. I still been having nightmares and I'm paranoid here and there, but I'm trying to get back to normal.

"Honestly, Jax?" I said. "Between the horrid nightmares and the paranoia? Peachy."

"I'm sorry, Sophie." His hand moved toward mine cautiously and I couldn't help but put my hand in his. For some reason, his touch was comforting. It always was to me. Just his presence around me made me feel better.

"I'm just so scared that he's gonna find me and hurt me," I confessed, tears filling my eyes. Jax wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"Sophie," Jax murmured. "I won't let him hurt you. You know that."

"I know." I quickly changed the subject. "How are things with you and Tara?" I tried my hardest not to spit when I said her name. I hated Tara so much. I don't even know if jealousy played a role in the fights that I got into with her. Maybe it was because she had Jax and I wanted to be in her place. To be that girl who really loves Jax for him.

Jax just shook his head and I knew that things have gotten from bad to worse for him. I saw tears fill his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. So, they had finalized their divorce and Tara was far away from Charming, with full custody of Abel and Thomas.

"Oh, Jax." I told him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's allright," Jax cleared his voice. "It was bound to happen anyways."

"I thought you loved her." I raised a brow. Jax shook his head again and I paused. Jax didn't really love Tara? Than who did he really love? I thought.

"No. I didn't really love Tara," Jax told me. "Do you remember when you told me that you loved me, Sophie? Well, it took me til now to realize it."

I didn't pick up on what he was saying. When I told Jax that I loved him, that was a couple of years ago, before he and Tara got married and he never returned that back to me, so I kept it underneath in a bottle for so long.

"Where are you going with this, Jax?" I asked, in wonder. Jax sighed and then he cupped my cheek with his hand, making my breath catch in my throat.

"I'm saying that I love you too, Sophie. That's what I'm saying." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What changed your mind? I've been the same since you rejected me," I said.

"Tara was never the right girl for me. You were, Sophie. The whole time it's been you. I've loved you since we were kids," Jax confessed. I then shook my head.

"Then why did you reject me that night, Jax?" I replied.

"Because I was wrong, Sophie. When I married Tara, it just wasn't right." He then added. "She never made me as happy as I am around you."

Tears fill my eyes and I began to cry. Jax really loves me, he just kept it hidden from me for so long. I was so desperate for this that I went to Raphael and that was the worst mistake. I then fell into his arms and Jax held me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, darling." Jax whispered. "I really am."

It took me a few moments to wrap my head around this and to calm down. I quit sobbing and then I began to get my voice back.

"Just promise me you won't be like Raphael and do what he did to me," I said. "Just promise me."

Jax wiped my tears away with his thumbs and then he tilted my chin so that our eyes met.

"Sophie," He murmured. "You know me. I'm better than that bastard. I'll never hurt you. You know that."

I nodded my head and then I slipped my arms around Jax's neck, pulling him closer to me as our eyes met again. It took me a few moments before I went for it. I kissed him. Jax's lips met mine and he was very easy, very gentle. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt his hands cup my face as he kissed me right back.

"Yeah, Jax!" We both heard Chibs and Tig's voices. "Get it!"

We pulled apart and I buried my face into Jax's chest, my face red before we heard their laughter.

"Well, that just killed the moment." I muttered. Jax stroked my hair gently with his fingers.

"Don't worry." He said. "There'll be more."

"I know." I said with a giggle. Jax and I headed back inside the shop, this time hand in hand and I began to get to work with the boys on the remodeling of the place.

(Song: 'Only You' by The Pretty Reckless. See! I told y'all that the romance was coming! Hehe! Anyways, what did you all think of this week's episode? Jesus, I can't believe Tara! She fucking faked her pregnancy and a miscarriage! Even I knew she did that to herself and I knew that Gemma didn't lay a finger on her! What the hell?! She's 'AJ Lee' Crazy! Just wait until Jax finds out the truth... (If you watch WWE, you know what I'm talking about). Jesus. Unreal. Oh, I like the new clubhouse! The little ice cream shop is so cute! It's the cutest thing ever! But, it's kinda weird, seeing a gang like SAMCRO working inside an ice cream shop. xD Anyways, y'all know what to do! Favorite, review and follow! I will have more VERY soon! Thanks for the love and support! Love you all to death! Y'all take care! Never Give In! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)


	6. Seize The DayWhite Rabbit & Little Crow

_Seize The Day_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry_  
_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while_  
_I can move on with you around_  
_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_  
_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_  
_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

_ see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_  
_No longer needed here so where do we go?_  
_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?_  
_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here_  
_Please tell me what we have is real_

_So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?_  
_Whoa, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see_  
_I beg don't leave me_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here_  
_Please tell me what we have is real_

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day _  
_I stand here alone_  
_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_  
_I stand here alone_  
_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

I parked my Ducati beside my parents' graves. I took my helmet off and slid off my bike, I wore a halter top that was blue with white stars, black disco pants, a silver chain belt, huge heart hoop earrings in my ears, my ice blue eyes shining in the light as I put my helmet inside in the pouch on the side of my bike. I grabbed the set of red roses and the single white rose out of the other pocket. I walked over to the graves, taking a deep breath. I used to visit them a lot before I moved away from Charming, I knelt down and placed the white rose beside my dad's grave which read:

**Gabriel Alexander Blackwood **

**Beloved friend, husband and father and beloved member of SAMCRO**

**1963-1987**

My father was a beloved member of SAMCRO, he was once their Sgt. At Arms and he worked with Jax's dad when he was president of the club. I had no idea how he was killed, I had suspicions that Clay Morrow, Jax's stepdad was responsible for killing him like he has the idea that Clay killed his dad as well and ever since then, I've been scared of Clay and somehow, Clay uses that to his advantage and it got to a point where Jax and Clay would get into fistfights because Jax would get so angry about Clay scaring me and using my fear. I then went over to my mother's grave:

**Rosalie Marie Blackwood**

**Loved by many, beloved mother, friend, sister, daughter and wife**

**1964-1989**

After the death of my father, my mother went into this phase, she turned into a druggie, she tried anything and everything to get rid of the pain of losing her husband. I remember when I was just a kid, I wouldn't watch her get drunk to the point of blacking out. She was a bad influence on me. And right about the time Jax and I met, I would never come home, Jax and I would sneak out of the house together and hang out and I felt normal for a while and because Jax would offer me to stay at his house with Gemma and Gemma became a second mom to me. I felt like I had a perfect life, until one night when Jax and I were hanging out at the beach at night and my mom caught me with him and she tried to break up our friendship and she threatened that she would kill Jax if she saw me with him, so I took my bags and left. I lived with Jax and Gemma for many years and I got loved by all the guys in the club. I had a real family. My mother died on Halloween. Drunk driving collision, she was ejected from the car and killed instantly.

As the years progressed, Jax began to join the club and he worked his way up to Vice President of the club. And that's when he got back together with Tara. I cringed and I could feel spit in my throat. I swallowed. I can't even say that name without spitting. I hated that girl so much. I hated her guts. I knew that Jax loved her so I pretended to care about her when he was around, when he wasn't, I would kick her ass. A lot of jealousy came with it. I sighed and I sat in front of their graves, indian style. I took a deep breath.

"I miss you guys so much," I said, as if they were still here with me. "I left Charming to be with my boyfriend, Raphael. I thought I was actually in love, but I wasn't. Raphael did things that I know that you and dad would even fathom to do. He abused me. All of the torment and pain made me leave him and come back to Charming. And to SAMCRO and Jax. Mom, I know you never liked Jax, but please understand that Jax is just doing the right thing. He's protecting me and keeping me safe from Raphael. He and I... We're.. I guess together. He left Tara for me. He loves me. I guess I found my White Rabbit after all."

I then saw a person who, I narrowed my eyes, looked a lot like Clay. I gasped and scooted away from the graves before the figure took off in another direction.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered. My heart still pounding in my chest, I looked around to see if anyone else was around. I then heard Jax's bike pull up. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. I then walked over to him as he took his helmet off.

"Was that you lurking around my parents' graves?" I asked. Jax looked at me and he shook his head.

"No. Why, Sophie?" He replied. "Was Raphael here?" I then shook my head.

"No. It looked more like Clay," I replied, walking back over to my mom and dad's graves. Jax came up and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Darling. He's not here anymore," Jax murmured. "He's still in prison for murder, remember?"

I sighed softly and looked into his eyes.

"I know, but it looked just like him." I told him. "How do you know he didn't bribe or woo himself out early?"

"If Clay found a way out," Jax said. "Then we'll be ready."

I buried my head into Jax's chest and sobbed softly, his arms wrapped themselves around me. He stroked my hair with his free hand and he kissed my temple softly.

"Shh, darling. It's okay. I got you." He whispered.

"I'm so scared of them both," I sniffled. "You gotta do something, Jax!"

Jax kissed my forehead and then he wiped my tears away with his hand.

"We'll figure something out," Jax told me. "Right now, you're under our protection and you're safe. That's all I can offer to you."

I nodded my head, looking into his eyes again before Jax just kissed me softly. My arms wrapped around him, holding him closer to me. We pulled apart and he just kissed me again, a simple peck on my lips.

"I'll fight for you, Sophie." He said, running a finger down my jawline. "I swear on my last breath, I will do anything possible to keep you safe and to protect you."

I just cupped his face with my hand, making his intense blue eyes stare at me. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you will, Jax." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sophie."

The next day, I was inside the new clubhouse, working the counter of the ice cream shop. The day had been slow, I wore a white floral gypsy top and red leopard leggings and light blue snakeskin booties, similar to the look that my Gypsy idol, Juliet Simms had in her video for 'Wild Child'. I was still paranoid about the Clay thing the other day, when I swore I saw him walking in the cemetery while I visited my parents. I then grabbed my phone and made a call to the jail that Clay was being held in and I got some frightening news. Clay had been released on bail on that day. I began to panic and I fainted. Completely blacked out.

"Whoa! Sophie! Hey. Wake up, darling." I heard Jax's voice. I opened my eyes and saw him knelt down beside me, his eyes wide with concern. I groaned softly.

"I was right. He's out on bail and it was him that I saw," I said. Jax then stood up, he began to get very pissed.

"Shit," Jax muttered, angrily. "Did you find out who bailed him out?"

"Said it was anonymous. Could be anyone at this point." I replied as Jax helped me up onto my feet again. But then it hit me. There was only person who was smart enough and evil enough to bail Clay out. Raphael. Raphael wants Clay so he can find me. I covered my mouth with my hand and began to cry again as Jax went to tell the guys about Clay. Chibs, Tig, Happy, Juice and Bobby all had a look of shock on their face. I buried my face in my hands.

"No. No. No. This cannot be happening to me right now," I sobbed. Jax walked back over to me, he sat down and pulled me into his lap, he moved my hands from my face and wiped my tears away.

"Darling. You know I won't let Clay or Raphael hurt you. You know that," Jax murmured. "I'll always fight for you and protect you. You're my old lady. I'll slaughter anyone who hurts you, Sophie."

"You can try." I growled softly. I could hear him sigh, he wasn't affected by my anger in the moment. All he wanted was to comfort me.

"Sophie. I told you," He said. "You're safe under our protection."

"It doesn't change the fact that they're out there somewhere," I said. "Remember, they, especially Raphael are relentless."

"I'll get the guys on the lookout and have them track their location," Jax whispered, his hand cupping my face. "Don't worry, darling. Allright?"

I nodded my head and he kissed my temple. As soon as I was able to regain my strength again, I stood up from Jax's lap and I decided to eat some of the candy to get some sugar in my body so that I wouldn't faint again.

"Chibs, Tig," Jax said. "If you find Raphael, follow him. Juice, Happy, Bobby, go with them. I'll stay here with Sophie."

"You got it, boss." Chibs said. "You stay safe, Gypsy Girl."

"I will. As long as Jax is around." I replied as I heard laughter as I winked at him. I then heard their bikes take off and head off the road. I took a deep breath before Jax just took my hand and guided me up to his new dorm for now. He and I just stayed close to each other, our arms around each other and I felt at peace. Jax stroked my hair gently and kissed my head gently.

"I love you." Jax kissed my lips tenderly. "More than life itself."

"I love you too, White Rabbit." I replied. Jax chuckled and looked at me weirdly.

"White Rabbit?" He said. "The hell is that?"

"Well, it's my pet name for you." I said. "Before I moved to Charming as a kid and met you and the rest of Samcro, I lived in Oregon for a while. We had just moved into the house, I always told my mom that I wanted a White Rabbit as a pet and she said that she couldn't afford an animal. And the next morning, I was playing out in the grass and, shit you not, a White Rabbit with blue eyes came hopping up to me in the grass. My parents had nothing to do with it, it was because I wanted something so bad that it happens. And when I came here and I met you, I was like, 'That's my White Rabbit. He doesn't know it, yet. But he will soon.' Besides, you're still the only good thing in my life, Jax. and the club. You guys are the things that never even left."

I felt a tear come into my eye and he wiped it away. Jax kissed me softly and then he just held me closer to him.

"I didn't realize I meant that much to you, Sophie." He replied. "I'll always be your White Rabbit. Always."

"I know you will, Jax." I kissed him again.

"As long as you can be my Little Crow." He told me. "Remember? Wherever we went, there would be baby crows flying into your hand and around your head?"

It took me a second, but then I nodded. It was true, wherever me and Jax would go, all I had to do was open up my hand and a little crow would fly into my hand and it would stay perched in the palm of my hand for me to pet it before I'd let it go.

"I will be your Little Crow and you'll be my White Rabbit." I chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

He laughed softly and he just smirked before I decided to just close my eyes, I rested my head on his chest, beside his 'Abel' tattoo on his chest, that had been covered up by his clothes and I played with the bullet necklace that he gave me.

(Song: 'Seize The Day' by Avenged Sevenfold. Aw. Don't you think 'White Rabbit' and 'Little Crow' are perfect for Jax and Sophia? Cute, right? Well, I hope you enjoy this piece! Y'all know what to do, keep favoriting, following and reviewing and I will get back to you with more as soon as possible! Thanks for the love and support, Black Hearts! Y'all are the best! Until the next piece, Stay Reckless, Love you all! Never Give In! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)


	7. Harley

I arrived at the new clubhouse the next morning, I wore a black tube top with black leggings that had floral designs on them. My hair was in a ponytail, I wore my sunglasses as I backed up my Ducati to park it next to Jax's. I took my helmet off and I then got off my bike. I then saw a girl come rushing out of the clubhouse with a brick in her hand. She had short light brown hair with blonde streaks, she had brown eyes and she almost looked like me, but younger. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look before she broke the window and took off. I then just hopped onto Jax's bike and went after her. I kept chasing her until I cornered her in an alley outside. I then hopped off and then got a better look at her and I was right. She looked a lot like me, same heart shaped face, pale skin, but her brown eyes made her different than me. It was weird. I had never seen a girl like her before. She had a girly look and I had a gypsy look. The girl had the same look of recognition on her face as well.

"The hell?" I said. "Why'd you break the window?"

The girl was nervous and I wouldn't blame her. I didn't mean her any harm, none at all. I then took a deep breath to reassure her that I didn't mean her any harm. I had my silver knife in my boot and my revolver in my backpack, so I was unarmed, for now at least. Both of my weapons were gifts from Jax and Gemma. The knife from Jax and the gun from Gemma. For protection, but I didn't need any in this moment.

"I-I don't know." She said. "I don't even know where I am right now."

I sighed softly and crossed my arms, leaning against Jax's bike. I paused for a moment before deciding to tell her about what she just did.

"You're in Charming, California," I explained. "That window you just broke belongs to the local MC or motorcycle club- Sons of Anarchy or SAMCRO."

She then just gulped nervously and I raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you've heard of them," I said and she nodded her head slowly. "Did SAMCRO do something to you to make you do this?"

"They killed my dad," She confessed. "Along with a building."

I let out a soft gasp and I understood her completely. She hated the club because she lost her dad. What happened to her father sounded like what happened to my dad when Clay killed him. He killed him and then blew up the building.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sure what they did wasn't intentional. I'm Sophie. Sophie Blackwood. I'm Jax Teller's old lady."

"I-I'm Harley." She told me. "Harley Blackwood."

I had to do a double take. She had the same last name as me?! She must've had it done for her dad, because I kept my name the same when my dad died.

"Who's your father?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Gabriel, I guess. Gabriel Blackwood." My jaw dropped in shock. Her dad is my dad?! What the hell? I was in complete shock. She must be my sister or something. I thought. This made no sense. The girl who broke the window is my sister?

"I think we're sisters," I said. "Because Gabriel Blackwood is also my father."

"There's no way," Harley told me. "I don't have a sister."

"We have the same dad, I'm positive." I replied. "And I didn't think I had a sister until now."

I then told Harley about our dad being apart of SAMCRO, how he was their Sgt. At. Arms and how much of a role he meant to the club and how he had such a loyalty to SAMCRO.

"But why would they kill one of their own?" She asked and then I began to tell her about Clay and she twitched. She also knew that Clay was also very dangerous and how he did a lot of hurtful things to it.

"I know. Clay has done a lot of miserable things. He even was part of killing Jax's dad as well." I told her.

"Along with ours?"

I nodded with a slightly sad face and then Harley began to sigh gently.

"I'm sorry for breaking the window." She replied.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Jax." I said. "It's his shop after all."

Harley gulped again nervously and shook her head back and forth.

"Is he going to hurt me?"

I shook my head. "No. Jax won't hurt you. He's actually a good person. Just don't make him mad and you'll be fine." I explained.

"How mad was he when the window broke?" She asked.

"I ran after you right after you bolted, so I don't know." I said. "But I'll try to talk to him and make him go easy on you."

Harley nodded and I took her back to the new clubhouse, Chibs and Tig were outside while Juice and Happy were cleaning up the broken glass off the walkway.

"Hey, Chibs, Tig," I said. Chibs and Tig approached me and they both looked at me and Harley. I hadn't told them that she's my sister, but they were confused by our similarities. "This is Harley. She broke the window."

Chibs and Tig shook hands with Harley and I nodded my head. "You guys seen Jax?"

"He's in the church," Tig told me. Harley and I went inside, she followed me to the church, I paused before heading inside. Jax was sitting on his end of the table, with his chair turned around and I could see that he had rested his head on his arms.

"White Rabbit," I said. "I found the vandalizer."

Jax turned his chair around and when he saw me and Harley, he had to do a double take because we looked so similar.

"I'm sure I'm not seeing double, am I?" Jax said. I laughed softly and then patted Harley on the shoulder gently, bringing her closer to me as I approached Jax.

"No, you're not, babe." I replied. "This is Harley. She's actually my half-sister. She and I have the same dad."

Jax nodded and then he extended his hand to Harley with a rather sweet smile on his face.

"I'm Jackson Teller," Jax said, calmly but sweetly. "You can call me Jax. Nice to meet you, darlin'."

Harley hesitated for a few seconds before slowly shaking his hand and then lets go immediately.

"I apologize for breaking your window, Jax." Harley said. "I didn't mean it."

I told Jax why she did break the window and why she nearly destroyed my Ducati and it was because of her hatred of the club and what Clay did to our dad. Jax nodded.

"I understand perfectly, Harley." He said. "Thanks for apologizing."

Harley nodded and I leaned in to whisper into her ear. "See? my White Rabbit doesn't bite. He's usually a sucker for a pretty face."

She looked at me for a second, confused by what I said. "White Rabbit?" Harley said. "Surely I've heard of pet names, but still."

Jax then just wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to his side.

"She's my Little Crow," Jax explained. "I'm her White Rabbit. It's a long story, darling."

"Alright, then." She replied with a simple smile.

"So, do you have any place to stay in Charming?" I asked. Harley shook her head sadly.

"I've been wondering around all day since I got out of juvy," She explained. "I got no other place to go."

"Shit," Jax replied. "How long have you been in juvy for?"

Harley gulped slowly and nervously. "A month," She said. "For shoplifting and stealing a bike."

"Jesus," I added. "I did that when I was younger. Before I became a part of SAMCRO."

"Are you kidding me? I did it for survival, why you?"

"I did it for fun," I confessed. "This was before I met Jax. Gemma, his mom, brought me in and had me work for SAMCRO to get me out of trouble."

Harley then turned her eyes and her attention from me to Jax.

"You think you could use an extra pair of hands?" She asked. Jax smiled brightly.

"Of course, darling." He told her. "I'd love the extra help."

Harley sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Jax. Finally I can be of use to someone in a good way."

"No problem, darling." He said. "Go downstairs and talk to Chibs. He'll fill you in."

Harley nodded and began to head downstairs. Jax then waited for her to go before turning back to me.

"Is she really your sister or is this some kind of stunt, Little Crow?" His voice turned from sweet to serious. I shook my head back and forth.

"No stunt, White Rabbit." I told him. "Her and I have the same dad, just different moms."

Jax raised a brow in shock.

"Holy shit."

I laughed and crossed my arms over my body and I smiled in amusement.

"Yeah," I said "That was my initial reaction."

"As long as Harley doesn't get into any trouble," Jax said. "She can stay and work as our counter girl." I then stood up on my tiptoes and I kissed Jax on the cheek.

"I'll keep an eye on her, White Rabbit." I murmured. "Thank you."

Jax kissed my forehead softly.

"Good," He whispered. "No problem, babe."

(No song this week. This chapter was kinda short anyways, sorry, lovelies! But I do have some sick music to add into the 8th and 9th chapter of the saga! But, y'all know what to do! Favorite, review and follow! So, what'd y'all think of the last two episodes last week and this week? It's getting good! Can't wait for more! Anyways, y'all take it easy and I will get back to you with more! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)


End file.
